


Office Sex, Daddy Kinks, and After Hours

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, smuty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray stay late at the office on purpose for the sake of having sex in Joel’s office. It all started out as an embarrassing conversation and it will end with something the pair weren’t expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Sex, Daddy Kinks, and After Hours

“Why are we doing this again?” Ray asks looking at Joel.  
“You’re the one with the office kink.” Joel replies before continuing to type.  
All of the employees were gone except for Burnie who has yet to leave and leaving Joel and Ray on edge.  
It started as an embarrassing conversation after sex one night, Joel was asking Ray what his kinks were or where he’d like to do it and Ray replied with a lot of different things but one thing that stuck most with Joel was when Ray said he’d like to get fucked on Joel’s desk.  
They hear a door open and close then someone walking down the hall. The front of the office doors open then close with a thud, the sound echos throughout the building which means one thing; no one else is here.  
Joel closes his laptop as if on command and goes up behind Ray.  
“Ready my little boy.” Joel purrs.  
Ray looks up and a grin forms on his face.  
“Yes Joel.” He whispers, his voice almost sounding desperate for sex.  
“That’s not what you usually call me.” Joel purrs.  
“Daddy.” Ray mewls.  
“Good boy.” Joel smiles.  
They both got up, Joel leading the way.  
Joel opens the office door and pushes Ray inside.  
“Well then.” Joel says, resting against the door.  
“Well what?” Ray says trying to sound confinate but knowing that in less than five minutes he’ll be weak in the knees and getting fucked into the desk.

“Well, we’re doing something really bad.” Joel replies, clicking his tongue then adding “And we could get caught any minute now.”  
Ray steps forward to go kiss Joel but Joel ducks his head and starts kissing Ray’s shoulder.  
“Oh.” Ray moans out.  
Joel smirks against Ray’s neck and then starts sucking where his neck meets his shoulder.  
“Oh what?” Joel seductively whispers.  
“Oh daddy.” Ray whimpers as Joel bites the tender skin of Ray’s neck.  
Joel grabs Ray’s jean clothed cock and whispers in his ear “Who says you’re getting any?”

Ray is about to reply but Joel bends him over the desk.

“Who is it all about tonight?” Joel whispers in Ray’s ear.  
“Daddy.” Ray manages to get out.  
“Good boy.” Joel whispers before licking the shell of Ray’s ear causing the younger man to shiver.  
Joel pulls down Ray’s jeans and boxers and toy with his hard cock.  
“Guess someone is hard.” Joel teases before kissing Ray’s shoulder.  
Ray nods his head.  
“Guess who else is.” Joel adds as he gets up and turns Ray around.  
Ray notices a bulge in Joel’s pants.  
“I’m guessing Gavin, right now.” He daringly says.  
Joel’s eyes turn cold.  
“What did you say?” Joel asks as he tilts his head to the side.  
“I bet Gavin is so hard right now and I’d love to fuck him.” Ray adds giving Joel a lazy smirk.  
Before he could even blink Ray finds himself on his knees and Joel’s cock stuffed in his mouth, deep throating him.  
“Say that again, I double dog dare you.” Joel responds, his voice like poison.  
The kind of poison that Ray’s addicted to. He gets a thrill when Joel acts like this and Ray always finds himself getting a mouthfull of cock when he acts out to Joel, that or getting duct tape over his mouth or getting teased all night till he cracks and apologizes over and over again.  
Ray tries to say something but having Joel’s cock in his mouth is making it really hard.  
Joel moves Ray’s head back and forth, his cock always hitting the back of Ray’s throat. Ray looks up at Joel with innocent eyes and start licking around Joel’s cock as best as he could.  
“Want to be a good boy for daddy?” Joel questions before grunting as his face scrunches up in pleasure.  
Ray nods his head slightly.  
“Then show daddy how much you love him.” Joel smirks and lets go of Ray’s head.  
Ray stands up and Joel sits on top of the desk. Joel arches an eyebrow and as if on command Ray starts to strip slowly.  
“It takes all the work out of it for me.” Joel chuckles, his cock still visible and hard.  
First Ray peels off his shirt and tosses it on the floor then full takes off his jeans and boxers from around his knees, one by one.  
When he’s all undressed except for his sneakers.  
Joel circles Ray before he ends up behind the younger man. He loops an arm around Ray’s middle and bends over, making Ray bend over.

“Daddy.” Ray moans as he feels Joel’s hard cock against his ass.  
“Yeah.” Joel purrs.  
Ray looks up and starts kissing Joel’s jawline. Joel looks down and starts kissing Ray on the lips.  
“Ready my good boy.” Joel says as he breaks the kiss then smacks Ray on the ass.  
They move to the desk and Ray is still under Joel.  
Joel let’s go and grabs a condom and a small travel bottle of lube from his hoodie pocket. He puts the condom on and slathers lube on before positioning his cock in the younger man’s entrance.  
“Ready my little ray of sunshine?” Joel asks, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Ray nods his head in a quick fashion and Joel enters the younger man slowly. When Ray is comfortable Joel starts to go a bit faster.  
“Faster.” Ray mewls out, already submerged in deep pleasure.  
Joel picks up the pace , gripping to Ray’s hips tighter.  
“Daddyyyy.” Ray drawls out, his voice lazy.  
“Yes my good-” He grunts “boy.”

“Faster.” Ray replies, his voice meek.  
“Gladly.” Joel says then going faster and his grip tightening.  
Ray gasps by the sudden grip Joel has on his, now at the point where Ray will have to check for bruises tomorrow.  
“You’re so damn tight.” Joel grunts out.  
Ray can only nod, his head hitting against the top of the desk lightly, every time Joel goes deep inside of the younger man and is paired with moans and groans.  
Joel licks up Ray’s ear and whispers “Who’s a good boy who takes all of daddy’s cum.”

“I.. Am.” Ray gasps out.  
“Yes you are.” Joel purrs as he licks up the younger man’s back from the middle to the top.  
Ray shivers and it makes him tighter around Joel’s cock.  
This earn a loud groan from Joel.  
If anyone were here right now they’d be hearing a sympathy of moans, groans, and a squeaky desk.  
Their lost in their own sexual world and the name ‘Daddy’ flies from Ray’s mouth constantly as a reassurance that Joel isn’t hurting him. Joel may be rough sometimes but he wants Ray to enjoy it.  
Ray opens his pleasure blurred eyes and notices something on the desk. A framed picture; he can’t put together who’s in the picture but he thinks it’s a picture of him and Joel and smiles because he thinks it’s sweet of Joel.  
Joel bounces Ray against him at a quick pace and feels himself coming close.  
“Ready for it my little boy.” Joel purrs in Ray’s ear.  
Just before Ray could reply the door opens with a creak.  
Joel turns his head and sees Burnie in the doorway.  
“What the fuck!” Burnie shouts.  
Ray snaps out of his pleasure state and jumps up. He sees Joel and quickly dives for his clothes but it’s too late, Burnie has seen everything.  
“What are you two doing in here?” Burnie asks shielding his eyes with his hand after seeing all of Ray.  
“It’s my office and Ray and I were…… Doing things.” Joel tries to explain, squinting his eyes as he usually does.  
“This is my office you dumb shit.” Burnie replies.  
Ray’s mind flashes to the picture he saw on the desk, it wasn’t him and Joel; the picture had Burnie and Ashley in it. His face heats up as he pulls his clothes back on.  
“Oh.” Joel says, his face going red.  
“Tomorrow you two are cleaning everything in this office.” Burnie states.  
“Why are you here anyway?” Joel asks trying to turn this on Burnie.  
“I forgot something, this is my office don’t spin this on me.” Burnie replies then adds “I’ll be outside this door, get your clothes on and please don’t finish what you started; just wait till you two get home.”

Burnie leaves the office, his hand still shielding his eyes.  
Joel and Ray quickly get dressed, red staining their cheeks like wine on a carpet.  
When the finish getting dressed and Joel disposing of the condom they exit the office.  
Burnie is still out there in the hall.  
“I’m so sorry.” Joel tries to apologize.  
“Don’t worry about it, just never do it again.” Burnie reassures and puts his hand on Joel’s shoulder “I may hold it against you sometimes.”

Burnie goes into his office and closes the door with a click.  
Joel and Ray look at eachother then find each other against the wall heavily making out, one of Ray’s leg wrapped around Joel’s hip.  
“Stop it you two!” Burnie calls from inside his office “Also good luck hiding those hickeys tomorrow!”  
The pair part, their faces still close together.  
“Want to get home to finish this, Daddy?” Ray asks quietly.  
Burnie finding out about Ray’s kink would officially make tonight the most embarrassing night ever.  
Joel nods and grabs Ray’s hand.  
“Let’s go then.” Joel smirks.  
They leave the building in a hurry to make it home quickly to finish unfinished business.  
Burnie chuckles inside and says “Daddy kink, who knew. Better file that one away” before grabbing what he needed and leaving the building himself.  
When he walks through the parking lot he sees Joel and Ray heavily making out in Joel’s car; basically to the point where they’re going to start having sex again.  
“Good night you rabbits, I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Burnie chuckles as he gets into his car.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting.


End file.
